All Right
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: FACE family story based on the Liberation of Paris in August 1944.


**I almost cried during this one. Get your tissues ready and lets jump into the complicated world of the FACE family. I don't own Hetalia. This was taken off of Pinterest. If you want to see the drawings go onto my account. (My name is Lea Jager)**

June 6, 1944

A black boot kicked a door leading into a bunker. The door flew off its hinges and two figures walked in. The one that kicked the door and his brother. "Al your leg is still broken," said the one on the left, walking into the opening. He had a blonde ponytail but it was hard to tell with the dirt in his hair, and a green helmet with leaves and twigs sticking out in random spots. He was wearing a Canadian military uniform and had cuts and scratches all over his face, with a band-aid on his chin. "No sweat. It'll be back to normal in a bit," said the one beside him, presumably his brother Al. he was wearing a green cap, much like his brother's but with no twigs sticking out. He had a slight limp and his short blonde hair was matted and brown like his brother's. His face had a long gash on the side and he was wearing an American military uniform. "Yeah well..." began Al's brother, Matthew. Suddenly they noticed a kneeling figure on the floor, in chains "is that…" started Matthew "to dark to see but…wait…" "I think it's" said Alfred "papa!" there indeed was the boy's father. Half his shirt was ripped and you could barely see his long blonde beneath all the dirt. Half of his shirt was ripped off and he had scratches all over his chest and arms. Both boys ran over to the kneeling figure with vigor and started working on the chains. "Are you alright?" Asked Alfred worriedly "damn these chains are rusty!" "we'll get you out of here! Thank goodness we found…" the man got an evil look in his eye. He rased his fist up to punch Matthew "CRAP MATTIE LOOK OUT!" yelled Alfred. Matthew grabbed the fist of his father. Even in such a weak state the man could pack a punch. The man broke his chains, whipping away, his blonde hair spinning, blue eyes glinting. "You okay? What happened?" asked Alfred, concerned "papa…has been in chaos for too long." Replied Mattie. The man was now curled up in a corner, head between his knees "I don't think he recognizes us" continued Matthew. Just then a figure walked through the door. "Ho, Francis." He said in choppy French "ça fait longtemps dis donc. (1)" This man had short blonde hair, almost like Alfred's. he also had cuts all over his face and VERY bushy eyebrows. "Dad…" said Matthew. "Dad what…" said Alfred. "Allow me boys," said the man "the frog is dealing with the unification. He'll snap out of it." The man stepped farther into the room, towards the man in the corner, Francis. "Je suis désolé (2)" the man continued, stepping closer to Francis. "Ludwig nous a donné un temps dur. Difficile en effet pour enfants.(3)" Francis lifted his head up an inch at the familiar French. "Je devrais donner un grand coup à Gilbert dans les tibias quand je le vois (4)" the man continued, his use of French getting progressively better, as if he had not used the language in a long time. He was now standing in front of Francis with the two boys standing at the door. Francis got a glint in his eye like he couldn't decide what to do. He decided to get up and punch the man. Al and Mattie were shocked but their father took that as a challenge and tackled Francis, earning a gasp of shock and landing on top of him on the floor. "REMOVE YOUR HELMETS" yelled the man at Alfred and Matthew "the heck" said Alfred, reaching for his helmet strap "papa must be seeing Germans in our stead "said Matthew, whipping off his helmet and revealing his curl along with his blonde hair. The man pinning Francis started struggling "DAD!" yelled Matthew "I'm fine! I can handle this!" yelled the man, who was wearing a British military uniform "I just have to get through to him" he continued "Francis listen" he said and Francis felt something wet drop onto his face. He opened his eyes, looking at the man above him. "Je suis vraiment désolé (2)" he said, crying and leaning his head down on the Frenchman's below his. "It must've been terrible. It was for all of us. You are not alone. You never were. Were here now, see?" Francis's eyes widened a bit at the even more familiar accent "your two boys are here" the brit continued, "you nearly knocked Matthew off, but they're here. Were all here." "je peux pas…(5)" said a scratchy French voice as Francis raised his hands. The man's tears slowed "te supporter (6)" continued Francis as he wrapped his hands around the brit above him "making me wait" he was now hugging the man "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" he finished, crying and pulled out of the chaos he was mulling in. "you think it was easy getting here?" asked Arthur "Damn you! I wont forgive you for ruining my language again!" Alfred, cowlick standing up, looked at his brother and scratched the back of his head while Matthew looked at the two men on the ground. "You understood it! Its good enough!" retorted Arthur. "I'm not dreaming right?" asked Francis, his voice getting lighter "its really you right?" he hugged Arthur tighter "yes" said Arthur "everything will be alright."

August 25, 1944

 **Nice huh? Ya so go on my pinterest account to see the actual comic. Review please!**

 **French translations:**

 **(1) it's been a very long time**

 **(2) I'm (very) sorry**

 **(3) Ludwig gave us a hard time. For me and the kids.**

 **(4) next time I see Gilbert I'm going to give him a big kick in the shins**

 **(5) I can't**

 **(6) support you**


End file.
